


Orange You Ready?

by chogibin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack?, Groceries, Jun just really loves Orange Juice, Little Girls and Pretty boys are Jun's weakness, M/M, Orange juice - Freeform, this probably counts as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: A grocery shopping fic where Jun really likes Orange Juice.  But not just any Orange Juice.





	Orange You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mcsobbing  
> the one time I contribute to the dead Gyuhui tag is to write a crack fic
> 
> i'm sorry for this entire fic lmaoooo
> 
> also didn't proof read cause i'm a rebel

Jun passed the banana milk, his eyes set on a specific drink.  His one true love, Orange Juice.  But not just any brand of Orange Juice, oh no.   It was that one _specific_ brand.  Jun reached his hand out and right before his hand was about to clasp around it, another hand bumped into his.    
Jun looked to the perpetrator who tried to take his beloved orange juice.  The last one on the shelf as well.  Jun originally planned to just take the juice and leave, but he stopped in his tracks when he properly saw who the Orange Juice stealer was.  There, standing next to Jun, with a trolley filled with his own groceries was the most beautiful man Jun had ever laid his eyes on.  He was tall, even taller than Jun himself, he had soft looking hair that made Jun really want to pet and a smile that remined Jun of an overgrown puppy. 

Jun was so immersed in the other man’s visuals that he didn’t even hear the man speak.  The tall man seemed to notice the lack of Jun’s attention and waved a hand in front of his face to get him to concentrate.

Jun blushed, embarrassed to have been caught leering at the man, “Sorry, what were you saying?”  
“I was saying that you should take the orange juice, I can just get another drink,” The man said.  
“No!” Jun protested, “I can get another drink, you look like you really want it.”  
“You do too, you also got here first.”  
“But you seem like you’ve been craving it all day, I don’t want to deprive you of the best orange juice brand!”  
“But you seemed so dead-set on having this brand before I rudely bumped my hand against yours.”  
“I’m the one that rudely shoved my hand out in front of you before you were able to get the juice!”

“Excuse me?”  A young voice interrupted the two boys’ fight.  Jun looked down and saw a little girl who had pigtails and seemed to have a missing front tooth.  It took all of Jun’s willpower not to coo at the girl.  
“Yes?” Jun asked, eyes sparkling at the girl.  
“You two are both really really tall! Does that mean you can reach my favourite orange juice?”  The girl said pointing at _the_ orange juice.  The orange juice that Jun and the really handsome man were just arguing about.

Both of them seemed to have the same idea, as they both reached for the juice to give to the girl.  The man won the battle to the juice thanks to his extra height and gave it to the girl with a wide smile on his face. “I heard this is a good brand!  Good choice!”  
Jun stared at the man, suddenly believing in the concept of ‘Love at First Sight.’

“Thank you!” The little girl said before running off.

The man then turned to Jun.  “I never asked you for you’re name.  I’m Mingyu, You?”  Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu.  A name that Jun has now tattooed into his heart.  
“Jun.  We should exchange numbers too, so we can discuss orange juice.”

Mingyu smiled widely and Jun felt himself literally melt, it was the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen and it felt amazing to be on the receiving end of it. “Sure!”  Mingyu took Jun’s phone and quickly typed his number in, then sent himself a text from Jun’s phone so he could have Jun’s number.   
“Make sure to text me!” Mingyu said as he trotted away to continue his grocery shopping.

Jun smiled wistfully at Mingyu’s retreating figure, until he was hit with the reality.  “Oh shit, I didn’t get the orange Juice.  Jihoon is going to _kill_ me.” At least Jun saw a pretty boy before he died.

**Author's Note:**

> speak to me plz  
> chogibin - twitter & tumblr


End file.
